Elijah and Rebekah
The brother-sister relationship between the Original Vampires, Elijah Mikaelson and Rebekah Mikaelson. Elijah and Rebekah share a close relationship as brother and sister. According to Elijah, he got along well with all his family, especially his younger sister Rebekah. It is shown that Elijah and Rebekah have a particularly close relationship. He revived her along with their brothers, Kol and Finn, in Bringing Out The Dead. Elijah seemed to trust Rebekah most out of all his siblings and has a particularly soft spot for her (probably because she is his only sister). He confides in her in All My Children about his suspicions on their mother's intentions. Rebekah seems to look up to Elijah, giving him more respect than any other of her siblings and looking at him for leadership during some tough situations. They also comforted each other after they believed that their half-brother Klaus was dead. When Rebekah was in jeopardy in Eva's body, Elijah swore to never abandon his sister. Today, they are very close and would do anything to protect each other. Elijah and Rebekah always show concern about each other's happiness. Early History 10th century - 13th century The Middle Ages When the Original children were younger, Mikael had beaten Klaus for misusing his hunting knife so severely that they were afraid he would be killed; the only reason why Klaus wasn't fatally injured was because Rebekah intervened at the last moment, wielding Mikael's sword and threatening to stop him if he didn't stop himself. Mikael was angry at Rebekah for her insubordination, but ultimately stopped beating Klaus and walked away. Later that night, Elijah woke up to find Rebekah hovering over Mikael's body while he was sleeping, about to stab him and kill him for what he did to Klaus. Elijah managed to stop her just in time, took the sword from her, and sent her back to her bed. However, Elijah would admit 1,000 years later that he wished he had killed Mikael himself that night, so they could spare themselves all the pain he caused over their lifetime. Years later, Elijah and Niklaus started a brotherly sword fight, Rebekah and Henrik ran over to watch. Elijah saw their siblings approaching them and playfully taunted Klaus by saying that they came to watch his victory over him. They continue to fight until Niklaus cut his belt off with his sword and corrected him; Rebekah and Henrik actually came to see Elijah's failure. Rebekah and Henrik found their fight to be funny and entertaining, but when Esther and Mikael came and saw them fighting, Mikael became enraged. He grabbed Elijah's sword and told Klaus to teach him to have "fun" before Mikael easily disarmed him and pinned him to the ground. He cruelly wondered aloud how Klaus managed to survive as long as he had, while Rebekah and Elijah watched in fear. Sometime later, Niklaus emerged from the woods on the morning after a full moon, carrying Henrik's body. Both Elijah and Rebekah came running to him, and were both shocked and devastated to see their brother dead, after Klaus admitted that he and Henrik had gone to watch the villagers turn into wolves on the full moon, which was forbidden in their village for this very reason. It was Henrik's death that ultimately led Mikael to convince his wife to tap into her dark magic and create a spell that would make them all stronger, faster, invulnerable to werewolves so they would never have to feel the pain of losing another family member again. Esther then modified the Immortality Spell and created the world's first vampires, the Originals. Rebekah and Elijah, along with their remaining siblings Finn, Klaus, and Kol, were both killed by their father, who stabbed them each in the heart with his sword. When they all awoke in transition, Mikael forced them each to feed on human blood to complete their transition into vampires. When Klaus' werewolf heritage and hybrid nature was learned by the family, it was revealed that Esther had an affair with a werewolf villager, and Mikael forced her to atone by placing a curse on Klaus to suppress his werewolf-side. Klaus considered this act a betrayal, and killed his mother in a rage afterward. He then lied and told his siblings that their mother was killed by Mikael. Elijah and Rebekah were so horrified by their parents treatment of Klaus that they promised him that they would never turn their backs on one another, and that they would stay together, "always and forever." Italy, 1114 During the 12th century (actually in 1114) Elijah along with his siblings moved to Italy and got to know a hunter of The Five. Rebekah fell in love with him and Elijah used this opportunity to get know the hunter named Alexander. One day Elijah and his brother Klaus invited him for a dinner party, to get more close to him. During the dinner party Elijah sat beside his sister and watched the hunter closely as he watched on his sister. Sometime later the hunter Alexander invites Elijah and all his siblings for a party at his house, Rebekah was with the hunter and Elijah with his other siblings, after Alexander daggered Rebekah he gave a clear signal to his brothers to dagger the four remaining Originals. Elijah was later un-daggered by his brother Niklaus thanks to his hybrid powers; Rebekah was un-daggered later after him. 14th century - 17th century 1359 According to Elijah, he had begun noticing Rebekah and Klaus losing their humanity. However Elijah hoped as their older brother, he could lead them down the right path to reclaiming there humanity and carry on there family legacy. But if he fails their family legacy would fall in ruins. England, 1400's century Rebekah was not in the episode Katerina or Klaus. But it is implied she was with them during that time, seeing as she followed Klaus throughout the centuries. She was gone for a while when Niklaus and Elijah turned on each other, for Katerina Petrova's betrayal. Also it is thought this because Katherine implied she knew Rebekah by saying "I forgot how charming you were." New Orleans, 18th century - 20th century 1700's Having fled the Old World for unknown reasons, Elijah, along with Klaus and Rebekah, sailed across the world, and arriving at the port town of New Orleans 300 ago. While they waited aboard the ship they slaughtered all the men who boarded the ship—save one that they left alive to question and subsequently see to their belongings. This included the two coffins containing their neutralized brothers, Kol and Finn. Elijah told the man to find more help with the luggage adding: "My sincere apologies." 1800's In 1820 Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah, were living in New Orleans at the Governors mansion and paid him in gold to keep quiet about the existence of Vampires. One day the Governor threw at party for the Mikaelsons, Rebekah went up stairs with the Governors son who she wanted to turn. Elijah was seen kissing a women and was having fun, Rebekah came to him with the Governors son and asked Elijah if she could turn him. Elijah suggested that it would be wise to turn the Governor's son into a vampire, but Klaus told her no and that if she turned every boy she fell in love with, humans would cease to exist. The boy then argued Klaus and he threw him down the stairs while Elijah tried to stop it. While the Siblings were going to attend the Governors son funeral, Klaus saw a boy being wiped and threw an apple at the man and made him stop whipping him. Klaus then came to the boy and named him, Marcellus and brought him to the family, Elijah saw this and told his sister. "Perhaps their is hope for our brother after all". In 1887, 50 years of being daggered by Klaus, Rebekah had finally been undaggered by him. Elijah had helped her reintegrate herself into New Orleans society, and they went to the opera house together, it was a moment that only they shared together. 1900's Elijah Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah all lived in New Orleans. Elijah mentioned that he and his siblings had many fun times in New Orleans and didn't want to leave, however in the year 1919 after Mikael arrived, leaving countless bodies in his wake, they had no choice and were driven away. Kol was soon neutralized for unknown reasons by Niklaus, as Elijah and his siblings left New Orleans before their father could reach them. However Elijah broke apart from Klaus and Rebekah for unknown reasons. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= }} |-|Season Three= In Savior, In The Bloody Crown, |-|Season Four= In No Quarter, In Haunter of Ruins, In The Feast of All Sinners, |-|Season Five= In The Kindness of Strangers, In Til the Day I Die, In When The Saints Go Marching In, Quotes The Vampire Diaries |-|Season Three= :Rebekah (Elijah appeared after Rebekah was trying to bite Elena): "Elijah" :Elijah: "Leave. ''(She straightens) Are you challenging me?"'' :Rebekah: "You're pathetic" :-- Dangerous Liaisons ---- :Elijah: "Rebekah." :Rebekah: "Not you too, Elijah." :Elijah: "I’m worried about mother. Have you not noticed her strange behavior?" :Rebekah: "She’s been dead for a thousand years. What’s strange for her?" :Elijah: "Burnt sage. ''(Elijah shows Rebekah the sage and she takes it from him.) She was doing a privacy spell."'' :Rebekah: "You know she fancies such things. Why don’t you ask Finn? He’s been doting on her." :Elijah: "I don’t trust, Finn. He hates what we are, he always has." :Rebekah: "That's not true. And As for mother, she returned for one reason. To make our family whole. She loves us, what trouble are you looking to find." :Rebekah (Rebekah walks into the room. Elijah is staring out the window.): "Where the bloody hell is everyone?" :Elijah: "It’s over, Rebekah." :Rebekah: "Where’s mother?" :Elijah: "We have no mother. Only Esther and Esther was right." :Rebekah: "What do you mean?" :Elijah: "My talk of virtue. When it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torment. Even today, I terrorized an innocent." :Rebekah: "Elena is hardly innocent." :Elijah: "And I used your hatred of her to get what I wanted. Wielded you like I would a sword. My sister." :Rebekah: "You did it to protect us, Elijah, and rightly so! We deserve to live! We are better than they are." :Elijah: "Are we? Mother made us vampires. She didn’t make us monsters, we did that to ourselves." (Elijah leaves.) :-- All My Children ---- :Rebekah (standing with Elijah at the entrance to the caves where Elena is trapped): "Elijah, you're wrong. Mother would never hurt us. She would never hurt me, she loves me." :Elijah: "You said yourself: She's been dead for centuries, all she cares about is reconciling her past sins." :Rebekah (shaking her head in denial): "It's Nik's fault. Not ours. ''(closes her eyes, a tear is seen on her cheek, then she turns to Elijah and whispers) Elijah, she's our mother."'' :Elijah: "She is our mother. And she did love us. So much so she made us into something abominable. Something she could not ...(?)" :Rebekah: "Is that why you took Elena? Did she have some hand in this?" :Elijah: "We may be able to use her to stop mother, yes. But, I will need you to do exactly as I say." :-- All My Children ''(deleted scene) ---- :'Rebekah: "He's gone Elijah. It was nothing, I could do to stop it." :Elijah: "Tyler Lockwood is dead. But the rest have survived. You told me that Niklaus created their bloodline." :Rebekah: "I thought he did." :Elijah: "It wasn't me. It wasn't Kol." :Rebekah: "It wasn't me, Elijah. It was Niklaus. I'm sure of it." :Elijah: "Then how are they still alive?" :-- The Departed |-|Season Four= :Rebekah: "You and Katherine? And I thought you were the smart brother." :Elijah: "You don't have a smart brother. It turns out I'm just as stupid as the rest of you." :Rebekah: "Why don't you just give me the cure so I can judge you silently elsewhere?" :Elijah: "And what could you possibly want with the cure?" :Rebekah: " I want to be human again." :Elijah: "How do you know that being human is the answer you're looking for? I mean, it's nothing but a romantic notion. The grass won't necessarily be greener, Rebekah." :Rebekah: "You're probably right. But I don't care. I want to live a simple life as a normal person. And when it ends, it ends. We've had twenty lifetimes together, Elijah. Isn't that enough?" :Elijah: "I just don't understand. I mean, why must you always consider our family a burden? Always and forever. I mean, those words are as important to me today as they-as they ever were." :Rebekah: "You will always be my brother. And I will never stop loving you. But now it's time for me to live and die the way that I choose, not the way you and Nik want me to. Please. Please just give me the cure." :-- American Gothic ---- :Rebekah: "Elijah, being a human means a fresh start. I can grow old and have a family and fill my days with meaning, knowing that each one matters." :Rebekah: "Where is the cure?" :Elijah: "Rebekah, it's no secret that you are impulsive, emotional, and at times morally questionable. Prove to me this isn't just another one of your whims, that you know precisely what you are giving up here." :Rebekah: "Fine. Anything." :Elijah: "I want you to live a day as a human. This day. No vampire privileges-- no strength, no compulsion, no nothing. If you succeed, if you still believe this is what you want, the cure is yours." :-- Pictures of You The Originals Season One :Elijah: (talking to Rebekah on the phone) "Always and forever, Rebekah, that is what we once swore to each other." :Rebekah: "Consider this me calling take-backs." :Elijah: "Well, you've called take-backs dozens of times over the centuries and yet when our father found us and chased us from this very city..." :Rebekah: "I may be old, Elijah, but I'm hardly senile." :Elijah: (To Klaus) "Rebekah may surprise us yet. After all, we all swore the same vow." :-- Always and Forever :Rebekah: (over voice message) "Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back to this godforsaken city, then well done. I'm here, and I'm worried. Now pick up before I kick in your bloody door." :Rebekah: (To Hayley) "Elijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like." :Rebekah: (To Sophie) "I'm here for Elijah. The instant I find him, I'm gone. He was the one who idiotically believed this baby would be Niklaus' redemption. And now he's missing, probably at the hands of Klaus himself." :Rebekah: (To Klaus) "I am finding Elijah – whatever it takes." :-- House of the Rising Son :Elijah: (voiceover) "I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bond strains beneath the pressure of our life as vampires. Each day removes them further from the humanity we once possessed. My sweet sister, Rebekah, has grown quite indifferent to brutality." :-- Tangled Up In Blue :Elijah': (to Rebekah) "''Get out of his sight. Your presence here only serves to anger him. Leave him to me now." :-- Farewell to Storyville Gallery The Vampire Diaries |-|Season Three= 234r5t6yuhtgfd.png 300px-Rebekah, Elijah & Klaus.png 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160724-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160733-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160757-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160773-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160824-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160827-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160836-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160845-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161742-1280-720.jpg|"Were the bloody hell is everyone" 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161756-1280-720.jpg|"It's over Rebekah" 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161784-1280-720.jpg|"Our, mother is gone" 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161844-1280-720.jpg|"We have no mother. Only Esther and Esther was right" 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161895-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161910-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162045-1280-720.jpg|"Our mother made us, vampires. She didn't make us monsters. We did that to our selfs." 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162077-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162094-1280-720.jpg|"We are better, then they are." 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162199-1280-720.jpg|"Are we?" 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125161-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125173-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125179-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125181-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125182-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125959-1280-720.jpg 400px-3x15-05.jpg 400px-Kol-original-sibling-vampire-diaries-1-.jpg 400px-Re.png 400px-Tumblr_lyufvjwuvR1qdxawbo2_500.png 463px-Tumblr lvpphq5IW21qhl4k5.jpg Elijah3x22.PNG Finn Klaus Elijah.jpg Finn Kol Elijah Klaus.jpg Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol vs. Klaus.jpg Finn,_Elijah,_Rebekah,_Kol_vs._Klaus.jpg Original family reunion.jpg Rebekah and Kol.jpg Rebekah sees her mother.jpg TheOriginals.jpg |-|Season Four= 64766 517099271665636 1457888382 n.jpg|Elijah and Rebekah-reunited. The Originals 5.jpg Rebekah-02.jpg|Elijah and Rebekah at the prom. The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-8.jpg Elijahrebekah.jpg AndRebekah.jpg The Originals |-|Season Two= Normal TheOriginals208-1566ElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal TheOriginals208-1593ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal TheOriginals208-2203ElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0512ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0557ElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0562ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0574ElijahRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0708RebekahHayleyKlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1024Elijah-Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1031Rebekah-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1043Rebekah-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1044Elijah-Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1064ElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1122KlausElijahRebekahKolMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1213KlausElijaHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1221KlausElijahHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1370KLausElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2350KlausElijahMarcelRebekahKol.jpeg TO_214_1071KlausElijahRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1078KlausElijahRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1142KlausElijahRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1229KlausElijahRebekahvKaleb.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0012ElijahRebekahv.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-2398ElijahRebekahv.jpg TO_222_0105ElijahMacelFreyaRebekahv.jpg TO_222_0386ElijahRebekahv-Freya.jpg Normal_originals222_00699KlausElijahRebekahFreyaMarcelDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00741elijahrebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_00773elijah-rebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_00856elijahrebakah.jpg Normal_originals222_00858rebekahelijah.jpg Normal_originals222_01647ElijahRebekah-Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_02113KlausElijahRebekahEsther.jpg Normal_originals222_02136KlausElijahRebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_02416KlausElijahRebekahFreya.jpg |-|Season Three= TO_301_0308KlausElijahRebekahKolFinn.jpg TO_301_0553KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0578KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg Normal_TO305_2380KlausRebekahElijah.jpg Normal_TO305_2386ElijahRebekah.jpg Normal_TO305_2391Rebekah-Elijah.jpg TO309_0713Elijah-Rebekah.jpg TO309_0759Elijah-Rebekah.jpg TO309_1064ElijahRebekah.jpg TO309_1901Elijah-Rebekah.jpg TO309_1928Rebekah-Elijah.jpg TO309_1932Elijah-Rebekah.jpg TO309_2339KlausElijahRebekah.jpg TO309_2395KlausElijahRebekah.jpg TO309_2553-ElijahRebekahHope.jpg TO309_3105Rebekah-Elijah.jpg TO309_3122Elijah-Rebekah.jpg TO309_3178ElijahRebekah.jpg TO309_3188Elijah-Rebekah.jpg TO309_3192Rebekah-Elijah.jpg TO309_3196ElijahRebekah.jpg TO309_3206Elijah-Rebekah.jpg |-|Season Four= TO402-003-Elijah-Freya-Rebekah~Hayley.png TO402-009-Elijah-Freya-Rebekah-Hayley~Kol.png TO402-025-Rebekah-Elijah~Josh.png TO402-033-Rebekah-Elijah-Josh.png TO402-103-Freya-Klaus-Elijah~Kol~Rebekah~Hayley.png TO402-104-Kol-Klaus-Hayley-Elijah-Freya-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO402-110-Kol-Klaus-Hayley-Elijah-Rebekah~Freya~Marcel.png TO402-111-Rebekah~Hayley~Elijah~Marcel.png TO402-114~Elijah~Freya-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO402-116~Rebekah-Hayley-Elijah~Marcel.png TO403-005~Freya-Rebekah-Kol-Elijah.jpg TO413-003-Rebekah-Freya~Vincent-Elijah-Klaus.png TO413-009-Rebekah-Elijah~Freya.png |-|Season Five= TO508-025-Klaus-Freya-Rebekah-Elijah.png TO508-107-Klaus-Elijah-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO508-110~Klaus-Kol-Elijah~Marcel-Rebekah.png TO511-110-Rebekah-Klaus-Elijah.png TO511-113-Rebekah-Klaus-Elijah-Davina-Marcel.png TO513-008-Kol~Klaus-Rebekah-Elijah.png TO513-109~Kol-Rebekah-Elijah.png TO513-131~Klaus-Hope-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-149-Elijah-Klaus-Rebekah.png Trivia *Rebekah looks up to Elijah as him being moral, he is also the only brother she listens to. *Rebekah was the first person Elijah told about Esther's plan to murder all of them in All My Children. *Elijah tells his sister that he used her hatred towards Elena to get what he wanted and tells her that they made themselves monsters over the centuries. *Rebekah admitted she feels manipulated by Elijah. *Rebekah will do anything Elijah asks her to do. * Like Klaus, Elijah didn't want Rebekah to take the cure. * Rebekah Is the person that Elijah loves the most. * Rebekah admitted that Elijah was her favorite brother. * Rebekah knows of Elijah's interest in Hayley. * Elijah was willing to stand against Klaus for as long as it took and even stab him with Papa Tunde's blade to protect Rebekah. * However, he failed to protect Rebecca from Klaus, as the latter stab him with Papa Tunde's blade in retaliation for the pain he caused him, although Klaus chooses not to kill Rebekah, but Elijah is powerless to stop Klaus, who exiled her from New Orleans permanently, as he indirectly threatens to kill Rebekah with the White Oak Stake, if she ever returns to New Orleans. * Elijah always tries to make excuses or tries to justify Rebekah's behavior; even when there is no excuse to begin with. * Elijah swore to do whatever he could to save his sister when she was in jeopardy in Eva's body. * They always stood together against someone. Elijah wants his sister to remain at his side and at the one of their family. * The writers referred to them as "Elekah" and "Rebijah".https://twitter.com/OGsWriters/status/844644070274183168 References See also Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Relationships